Cheesecake
by ElectroNerd
Summary: His creamy treat has gone missing, but she knows where it is. (One-shot) Anniversary fic.


**Oh my glob... This is it. As of today, I have been on Fanfiction for a whole year. A year! That's amazing! :D I still can't believe it, it's already been a year. Man, time flies. So, this is a short little one-shot I wrote, just for this event. Sadly, it's not themed. What happened was, I had a completely different fic planned out a few months ago, and it was themed for this event. I was going to write it, but then I blew it off for some different stories. On Saturday, I told myself, "I'm gonna finish this!" And I only wrote a paragraph, therefore not finishing it. TT_TT But, I needed a fic for this event, since I missed AkuRoku day, so when I went to school yesterday, I walked up to my friend Daniel and said, "Daniel! I need a word, just a word I could write about!" And he was confused for a minute, but he said, "Um, cheese." And I said, "Cheese?" And he nodded. So I thanked him and set off to work, and this is what happened. Cheesecake! :D But yes, that's the story. Happy first birthday, Fanfiction account!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form - Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix do.**

* * *

Cheesecake

Critical eyes scanned the shelves of the fridge for the creamy delicacy. A pale hand shifted bottles and jars, none of which contained what it was looking for, to the side. Even in the back, the very back, the item was nowhere to be found. Viridian eyes narrowed as the refrigerator door - still cool to the touch - closed.

"Ugh." The silverette hissed, backing away from the fridge. The tall figure leaned against the dark marble counter, his arms crossed.

He had been glaring at the fridge so hard he had not noticed the young, black-haired girl walk into the kitchen. It wasn't until she pinched his arm that he snapped out of his reverie.

His viridian eyes locked onto her baby blue ones, his glare quickly melting. The young girl smiled, flashing pearly white teeth, and asked the taller boy, "What is the fridge doing wrong?"

The boy laughed lightly. "It's hiding my treat from me."

"Treat?" The girl asked innocently, her head tilting to the side. "Which one?"

"The cheesecake." The silver-haired teen replied simply, walking over to the stainless steel fridge and putting a hand on the door. He sighed dejectedly, slightly upset his treat had disappeared.

The girl grinned, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think I know where it is."

The teen's eyes lit up. "Where?" He asked quietly, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

The raven-haired girl only smiled and reached around him, her hand falling on the freezer handle. The icy door slowly opened to reveal the very dessert the older teen seeked.

There was the cheesecake, in all its glory, sitting there and looking innocent enough. The creamy white cake had been adorned with sliced strawberries, dark red syrup from the fruits spilling over the graham cracker crust and piling onto the ceramic plate, pooling around the edges of the cake.

The very sight of the delicious treat had the older boy's mouth watering. He slowly reached into the freezer, the icy temperature nipping at his hand, and gently pulled out the cheesecake. The girl giggled as he simply held the cake in his hands, staring at it.

She turned and pulled a fork out of a drawer behind her, then walked up to the silverette, offering him the utensil. "You should eat it, silly, not stare at it."

The taller boy smiled appreciatively, taking the fork gladly, but he shook his head. He put the cheesecake down on the counter before going to retrieve another fork. When it was in his hand, he turned and handed it to the blue-eyed girl. "_We_ should eat it." He said, answering her look of confusion.

She simply stared at him for a moment before she laughed and replied, "Okay."

* * *

**So, that's that. If you didn't notice, I managed to write in third person and not use any names. :D That made me happy. But, the two people in the story were Xion and Riku, if you didn't guess already. This little one-shot was only 466 words, so that makes my AN super long. My point is, this is a fic I enjoyed writing, it only took about an hour put together. This fic is my dedication to my now a year old Fanfiction account. I hope you enjoyed this, and... I want a slice of that cheesecake! :)**

**Review!**

**~ElectroNerd**


End file.
